Kidnapped
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: The heroes meet two girls like themselves, they fall in love, and the four start dating. But what happens when suddenly their girlfriends are turned evil? And what's going to happen to the heroes? Discontinued for now!
1. Chapter 1 True Romance

Chapter 1 True Romance:

Fiona and I attended Dakota Union High for two weeks now and already had two friends. We're seniors.

They're best friends and are really sweet people. On the first day of school they actually came up to us and offered assistance if we needed any and there were times they did help without us having to ask for it and we excepted it.

We started school a month late.

Toward the middle of the second week, the four of us started to become closer than we ever expected.

They told us about themselves and even invited us to their homes to hang out and have dinner with them and their families.

Their names are Virgil Hawkins and Rich Foley.

Today was Wednesday, Sept. 13, 2006, and since then, we actually love living here in Dakota City. We'll get to that later in the story.

Anyways, Virgil and Richie weren't at their main spot they usually met us at. We thought that was odd, so we walked around the school to see if we could find them.

We weren't far off from passing the Janitors Closet when abruptly the door opens and two guys yanked us in. It was Richie and Virgil.

We were stunned on why we were in the closet.

"We were hoping you'd come looking for us." Virgil said closing the door behind the four of us. "Sorry if this is a little…"

"Or a lot." Richie quickly added.

"…Strange, but we've been thinking a lot about these two weeks."

"About what," I asked?

"Well, the four of us have started to become closer and the two of us also started to, a…" Virgil couldn't get the rest out.

"We started to think of you as more than just friends," Richie finished.

"Really?" Fiona asked taking Richie's hand.

"Yeah." He said holding her hand tighter and bringing it up to his chest also bringing up his other hand to lay it on her cheek.

"So we want to ask you both something," Virgil said.

Then in unison they asked, "will you go out with me?"

We answered yes to their question.

They smiled big smiles, stepping closer to us putting their hands on our face and back, and leaned in to kiss us once on the lips. It was a short kiss.

Because we enjoyed that kiss we quickly went into French kissing mode.

Though we love them as much as they love us, we haven't been as honest to them as they've been with us. We never invited them to our houses. We lied to them because we weren't sure on how to tell them about our real lives.

Suddenly the bell rung.

"Guess we should head to our classes," Virgil suggested. "We'll see you later today?"

"Of course." I said kissing him once more on the lips.

He smiled, then since he was closest to the door he opened it, letting me and Fiona out first.

Walking down the hall holding our new boyfriends hands, and before heading off in different directions, Fiona and I looked at each other knowing that if we're going to date these two then we should be honest with them. So in our last class, in which the four of us have together, we decided to tell them. We asked them to meet us in the middle of town at seven tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Be Told

Chapter 2 Truth Be Told:

It was 6:57p.m. when Virgil and Richie got to where they were told to meet us.

"I wonder why Fiona and Isabelle want to meet us here?" Richie pondered out loud.

"Good question. But I'm bettin' it has to do with the fact they never invited us over to their homes and maybe something else."

"I'll agree with you on that one. By the way, what time is it?"

"It was 6:57 when we got here now it's 6:59, no wait, now it's 7:00."

"Hey look. It's Techno and Electro!" Richie exclaimed looking up at the sky.

"And they're the ones who come at seven instead of Fiona and Isabelle," Virgil whispered also looking up.

How they knew Electro and Techno was by meeting us as them after we helped take down a few bad guys in the middle of August.

"So that's why they wanted to meet us here," Richie said.

"Yep."

"Think we should tell them our secrets, bro," Richie asked?

"Well, it is the right thing to do since they are our girlfriends. Come on."

The two ran into an abandoned gas station.

"You don't think they freaked out, do you," worried Techno?

"I don't know." I answered, watching them run.

We were about to leave, thinking we scared them off, when suddenly electricity spun around me forming a big heart.

I looked to where the electricity came from and saw Static come into view from where Virgil and Richie ran to. I smiled.

He smiled back, then got onto his flying disk and flew toward me.

"I see we weren't the only ones with a big secret," I said.

"I'm sorry we never told you sooner," Static said.

"As am I. But this wasn't the only thing we kept from you."

"Wadda ya mean?"

"I mean there's a lot of reasons why we never invited you to our homes. Why you never met our so-called families. So because I lied to you, I'll understand if you no longer want to be with me."

"I will never leave you no matter what." He took me into his arms and embraced me tightly. "I know for a fact that something brought us together, that we're meant to be. You're everything I hoped for, and I'm not just saying it's because you have the same powers as I do. It's more than just that. I love you, I always will."

I smiled at him breathtakingly then said, "I love you too."

We looked into each others eyes, I laying my hands on his chest.

Static put his right hand on the side of my face leaving the other still on my lower back then placed his lips on mine, French kissing me.

Virgil still couldn't believe that he was finally dating his destiny.

While me and Static were making out, Gear and Techno were talking.

"This is astounding and weird all at the same time," Gear exclaimed! "I mean, I can't believe that I'm in love with someone who has the same exact gifts as I do."

"We were definitely meant to be." Techno fixed moving closer to him to be in his arms.

She laid her head on his chest.

Gear beamed and wrapped his arms around her.

After the hug, the two also French kissed.

* * *

It's been three months past the four of us dating now.

* * *

Just to let you know, the four of us didn't fight criminals on the day we told each other our secret identities.

Instead we took Static and Gear to our homes to tell them the rest of the truth.

They were overwhelmed on what we told them.

We were taken from our families when we were unmistakably babies.

We were called the "Chosen Ones." Ones selected for a certain power.

But we weren't just given a power. We were inclined these as a way for the one who gave them to us to get away with certain things, such as purloins.

There are about 30 of us, and out of that many, only two of us knew the actual truth about what was really going on.

Having powers is awesome, don't get us wrong. But knowing that your families were murdered and having to use your powers for evil, we didn't want that. That's why we ran away.

Why the others don't care what happened or what their powers were truly created for, we don't know.

The four of us were at Fiona's house sitting on two distinct couches in her living room.

"You think he, or they, could be looking for you," Richie asked?

"I wouldn't put it pass them," Fiona said.

"We'll do anything to protect you both."

"We appreciate you doing that since you are our boyfriends, but I don't think you'll be any match for them," I said.

"We might not be, but we can try. No matter what it takes, we can sure try. Even if it means having to call for backup," Virgil said with seriousness.

"Thanks." I said taking his hand that was lying on his lap.

"Hey, it's the least we can do for our babes."

"At least you two got a chance to live peacefully these last two months. Hopefully it'll last longer." Richie put his arm around Fiona.

"Hopefully," she answered leaning on him. "But they'll find us sooner or later. They won't stop until they do."

"Just wondering," Virgil said, "where'd you get the money to buy your homes?"

"We took it from The One," I answered.

"You stole the money he stole from others?"

"We had no choice Virgil. We weren't allowed to have real real jobs. We didn't want to escape and end up living in dumpsters, we wanted to live the way good people do, go to a real school. I'm sorry if you don't approve." I got up off the couch and walked out to the back porch.

Fiona followed.

Virgil sighed and put his head in his hands.

Richie walked over and sat next to him.

"V., what they did was wrong but that money could have been stolen by the one who gave them their powers along time ago. The cops probably stopped looking for the money. The two just wanted to have a normal life. Don't blame them for that. They're good people, you should know that you're dating one of them. I think you should go out there and talk with her. You do love her don't you?"

Virgil looked up at him and said, "yeah, I guess I do. Thanks bro."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Go on."

Virgil got up and walked outside to where I was.

* * *

Fiona and I were still talking when Virgil walked up to us.

"Can I speak to Isabelle alone, please?"

"I'll be inside." She walked back to Richie who was still on the couch.

Virgil walked closer to me, I was facing away from him.

As he put one hand on my shoulder he said, "look, I'm really sorry. I'm just so used to capturing robbers, that I guess it just scared me a little making me think that you were one of them. I know I was so stupid to even think that." He stepped in front of me to look me straight in the eyes, this time both hands were on both my shoulders. "I know you and I know you would never do anything that would put you on the criminals list. You're the most amazing and most gorgeous girl I have ever fallen in love with. Will you please forgive me?"

I looked away from him thinking, then looked back and said, "you're too hot to even say no to."

He smiled and I smiled back.

Then after awhile he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

Inside Richie and Fiona were spying on us without us knowing.

"Dang, they sure made up fast." Rich whispered so the two of us couldn't hear.

"Isabelle always forgives the men she dates so quickly."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. There was this one guy with fire power named Sean…"

"Wait! She dated someone with fire power?"

The two walked into the kitchen to give us some privacy and so they could talk without interrupting and getting caught.

"Yes she did," she said with a little laugh. "Anyways, Sean was acting like a jerk and she couldn't take it so she broke up with him. After she did, he wasn't himself. The only emotion he showed was depression. I remember him going up to her and going down on his knees in forgiveness, telling her he'll change his ways. It was in the middle of the night, the day she broke up with him. And you can guess what her response was. They started where they left off."

Richie laughed in amusement. Then stopped to ask a serious question. "So what happened the second time around?"

"We broke up for good."

Fiona and Richie jumped in surprise at the voice. They looked toward the backdoor and noticed me and Virgil standing there.

We walked closer to them and sat down on the other two stoles in the kitchen.

"It was the day before we ran away. I asked him to come with us but he said no. He's loyal to The One, but he was also loyal to me. He gave his word that he wouldn't tell anyone where we went."

"We hope," Fiona said. "Fire can sometimes backstab you."

"He better have kept his promise," I said worriedly.

"We'll never know till the comes, which I hope never does. I seriously don't want to lose you." Richie said getting up and hugging Fiona from behind along with kissing her on the cheek.

"I promise you that whatever happens, you'll never completely lose me because no matter where I am, I'm always yours." Fiona put her hands on his arms that were still rapped around her. Richie's head was still laying on her shoulder and she nuzzled him.

He tightened his grip around her then turned his head to where he could kiss her neck.

Well, first it was a kiss, then Richie gave her a love bite.

"Ooo Richie."

Me and Virgil looked at them then at each other with faces that said we should leave.

Richie and Fiona were, out of nowhere, making out like crazy.

Richie, while still kissing her, picked her up off her stole and laid her on the floor going on top of her.

Fiona put her hands on both sides of his shirt and started lifting it away from his body.

He stopped the kiss so she could take his shirt off all the way. He put his hands up over his head.

"A, maybe now would be a good time to get going." Virgil said jumping off his stole and taking my hand for me to follow.

"Good idea." I said tightening my grip around his hand and walking with him toward the front door.

We were thinking of leaving when the two suddenly went into the mode we weren't expecting them to, but we were shocked on what was happening that we didn't move until they were taking off each others clothes, well, Richie's shirt anyway. We didn't stay to see what else was taken off, if they even went any further than Richie's shirt.

* * *

Virgil and I were now on the sidewalk away from the driveway.

"So where exactly do you live," Virgil asked?

"I live two blocks down."

"Can I walk you home?"

"Of course you can." I said smiling and touching his chest.

He smiled letting go of my hand and placing his arm around my waist instead.I placed my arm around him as well and leaned against him.

We started walking to my house, taking in the beautiful night that engulfed us.

"Thank we should have a talk with those two tomorrow," I asked?

"Oh yeah," Virgil answered.

We both laughed.

* * *

Finally we made it to my house.

"You want to come in," I asked?

"I was hoping you'd ask that."

I unlocked the door with my powers and we walked inside.

I gave him a tour of the house.

The last part of the tour was my room.

It just came to being that way.

"Nice room."

"Thanks."

It was Virgil who had us stay in my room because he sat on the bed and wouldn't get off.

"Dang! This is one comfortable bed!"

"Thanks once again," I said with a laugh.

"Why aren't you sittin'? Is it because it's a bed and I'm a guy and you're a girl? We're just going to talk. No fluffy stuff like Richie and Fiona, I mean, we just started dating. I'm not exactly the type to rush into things. So it's safe to sit next to me on the bed. Don't forget you sat on my bed next to me many times."

"Well, one, we weren't dating at that time. And two, at your house, you have your dad and sister to keep an eye on you. Here, there's no one but me, so you can get away with anything."

Virgil got up, took my hand, and said, "hey, like I said, we'll just talk, nothing else. Do you want to go somewhere else where you'd feel more comfortable?"

I thought of that for a moment then said, "I guess we can stay in here."

"You sure?"

I pushed him back onto the bed, he having a confused look on his face.

I went on top of him and kissed him on the lips.

"Ok, I'm confused." Virgil said after that kiss. "I thought you said you didn't want anything to happen."

"I didn't say we couldn't kiss."

Virgil laughed then turned us over to where he would now be on top and I would be on the bottom.

He kissed me on the lips along time before having his tongue find its way into my mouth.

We actually found ourselves making out for two hours straight.

It was late now, and Virgil was spending a night.

We slept together in my bed.

I changed into my PJ's, a light blue spaghetti strapped shirt and pants.

Virgil only took off his shirt, socks, and shoes.

The strange thing was we were sleeping very close together as if we've been dating a lot longer than one day.

And I guess it wasn't all Virgil's fault for us staying in my room. I don't mean to blame the hottie.

* * *

The next morning, Virgil and I woke up two and a half hours early before school was to start, to go on patrol and catch some bad guys.

Virgil called Richie on his Shock Vox to wake or to make sure he was awake to let him know that it was time to go on patrol.

We were going to meet Gear and Techno in-between the two blocks from mine and Fiona's houses.

Today was mine and Techno's first time we were actually going to team up with Static and Gear unlike that one time when we only helped the two, we weren't teamed with them then.

Before the four of us flew to search for what doesn't belong, Static and I asked the two what happened last night.

"You two didn't, you know," Static asked?

"Dude, bro, we only just started dating. There's no way we would ever have sex that quickly," Gear said.

"You both seemed as if you were about to. I mean c'mon, she took your shirt off."

"So."

"Nothing else's been taken off?"

"No. We were only making out, that's it. You know me Virg, I'm not like that."

"Yeah I know you, but I don't know you when it comes to this kindda thing."

"Well, now you do. Now what about you two?"

"Same as you."

"That's good…"

Suddenly Backpack's alarm went off.

"Backpack's picking up a bank robbery in the eastern part of town," Gear announced.

"Well, let's go tell those bad guys that what they're doin' is wrong," Static said.

"Yeah."

"You two ready to kick some butt?"

"We're always ready for anything," I answered.

Then the four of us headed toward the bank.

You could all guess who won.

Bad guys 0.

Good guys 4.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth And Consequences

Chapter 3 Truth And Consequences:

Well, way back to where I left off on the three months past since the four of us been dating.

The four of us were about to get out of our costumes for the remainder of the day until we were to be called back into our duties, when suddenly two nets came down upon me and Techno.

"Ahh," we both shrieked!

"What the…" Gear and Static said in stupefaction looking up to where the nets came.

"Thought you escape us forever did you?" A male voice said from above.

"Whoever you are, let them go now," Static yelled!

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. You see, they don't belong here."

"Why don't they," Gear demanded? "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"If you insist." The man unexpectedly jumped off the five story building, wings spreading out behind him.

Once the guy was on the ground he said, "I am Dr. Ignara. I'm the one who created their powers."

"You're the one who created their powers? The one who killed their real families just so you can have them yourself and give them gifts so they would help do your dirty work?" Static asked madly. "At least two of them had the right sense to get away from people like you!"

"I have plenty more on my side where they came from, but I'll be taking them back to where they belong."

"If you have plenty where they came from, then let our girlfriends be!"

"Your girlfriends?"

"Yes! And we'll do anything to protect them from people like you!"

"People like us? Young man, you have no idea on who you're dealing with."

"Why can't they stay here and live their own lives," Gear asked?

"They're experiments. They shouldn't be here where their lives could be at risk!"

"The only place they'll be at risk is with you," Static yelled! "And you didn't create them, just their powers! So that means they have the right to live their own lives! Plus, Gear and I care and love them!"

"You love them?"

"Of course we do," Gear yelled! " We wouldn't be dating them if we didn't!"

"Please let them go, please," Static pleaded.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. And I'm also sorry for this." Dr. Ignara snapped both his fingers and two other scientists came up behind Static and Gear. "But you leave me no choice."

The two scientists placed a needle of red liquid into the two superheroes necks forcing them to go unconscious.

But before they did, Dr. Ignara said, "don't worry, you'll wake up within two hours."

The two cried out in pain when the needles pierced into them.

"You, won't get away with this." Static moaned in a weak voice.

"I already have, Static."

And Static was out.

Gear was out a second later.

Me and Techno screamed for them in fear.

Static and Gear fell to the ground without a care.

"I believe it's time for us to go." Dr. Ignara took out a walkie-talkie from one of the pockets of his white lab coat and talked into it. "We have the runaways. Come get us."

"We're on our way."Dr. Ignara had the pilots drop them off so to surprise me and Fiona.

The plane finally arrived and landed in the middle of the not so crowded street.

Instead of keeping us in the nets, we were also put unconscious the same way as our boyfriends.

We were given extra doses to be kept unconscious longer on the flight back to New River, Arizona.

* * *

Five hours came of me and Techno being comatose.

We roused from the drug, realizing that we were in our old rooms in the Science Dorms.

Fiona's room was next-door to mine.

You know, I forgot to mention that when we escaped that one time, it was easy.

There were no locks on our bedroom doors and no guards at any of the exits.

Apparently everyone was trusted.

"So I see you two are finally awake." A voice said over an intercom. It was Dr. Ignara's.

They also never had intercoms nor cameras in our living quarters before.

"As you can see, we added some new technology to keep you from escaping again."

"We don't want to be like you! We'll never be! We want to be good," I yelled!

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but after you two breath in this gas that we're about to pure into your rooms through the vents, you won't be thinking that way ever again."

At that moment, green gas flooded into our rooms, making us cough up our lungs.

It only took thirty minutes for the gas to change us.

Then our doors unlocked and opened.

We walked over to the opened doors, Dr. Ignara asking how we felt.

"We're ready for some evil." Fiona said with an evil smile.

"What're we to steal or torment?" I asked also with a wicked smile.

Dr. Ignara grinned at the two of us then said, "why don't we start at the Bank down town." He put an arm out that told us to start walking. "But first, why don't we go to the Mess Hall and get you two some dinner. You don't want to get to work on an empty stomach. And there's someone anxious to see you again Isabelle."

We got to the Mess Hall and got our food.

As we sat down to eat, Sean came up and sat next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I answered back.

"So how was life in Dakota?"

"Fine. I'm dating Static now."

"Oh, you are, huh?"

"Yeah." Then I got serious. "Did you rat us out?"

"No. They figured it out all by their selves. Static and Gear have the same powers as you and Fiona, so it was easy to track you down."

"We could've gone anywhere. Just because they have the same powers as us, doesn't mean anything! There has to be another reason on how they knew we were there!"

"Just to make sure they guessed right, The One sent someone to Dakota to make certain."

"There was a spy?"

"He video taped your every move."

"I see you're still loyal to me."

"I always will be, even though we're not dating."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being a good evil friend."

"You're welcome."

After half an hour, Fiona, me, and three others went into town and robbed the bank.

We took a black hummer, which we owned, it wasn't stolen.

* * *

While we were driving to town, back in New River a scientist named Dr. Soren walked up to Dr. Ignara and asked him, "aren't you worried Static and Gear are going to come looking for them?"

"No. I doubt they'll be able to find this place."

"And if they do? Gear may be able to locate us with that robot of his."

"If they do find this place, those two so-called superheroes won't know what hit them. They'll be forced to fight their girlfriends." Dr. Ignara smiled evilly.


	4. Chapter 4 Real Life

Chapter 4 Real Life:

Static and Gear awoken within those two hours they were out.

"That's the last time anyone sticks a needle into my neck." Gear said placing his hand on the spot the needle went in.

"You got that right." Static said doing the same thing.

"It's getting late, but I don't think I can sleep knowing that Fiona's not safe. What if they hurt her?" Gear asked concerned.

"I miss and also worried about Isabelle too," Static said, "but if we don't get any rest, we'll be too exhausted to even save them."

"Yeah, I guess."

"We should stay the night at the gas station, that way we could get to the airport quicker. We should catch the plane at nine tomorrow morning."

Gear agreed to both, and the two were off to their abandoned gas station.

* * *

The two made it.

Static said that Gear could have the couch and he'd sleep on the floor.

Virgil took off his mask and Richie had Backpack get off his back and took off his mask as well.

Before the two tried to get some sleep, Virgil told Richie that they'll get their girlfriends back no matter what it takes.

Richie definitely hoped so.

The two forced themselves to fall asleep.

To make sure they were to awaken before nine, Richie programmed Backpack's alarm to go off at eight thirty.

* * *

Finally morning came.

Backpack's alarm going off.

"Alarm off." Richie said spinning his legs off the couch.

Once up the two didn't waste any time. They were up and out the door in a flash.

* * *

They got to the airport, ignoring all the check-ins and headed to their destine gate.

They went up to the airline assistant.

"Look," Static said, "we don't have tickets, but we really need to get to Arizona. It's an emergency. Is there room on this flight?"

"Yes. Go ahead and take your seats."

"Thank you." Static said walking to the door that lead to the plane.

"Thank you." Gear said following behind his friend.

Everyone that was in the Dakota airport were shocked to see two of so many greatest superheroes.

The ones that were riding in the same plane as them were more flabbergasted.

Once the plane was in the air, a man sitting on the opposite side of the walkway asked, "what's the situation?"

Static and Gear looked over at the man.

The man noticed worried looks on their faces. "It's bad isn't it?"

Gear answered in a soft voice. "Our girlfriends were kidnapped."

The plane was silent, so nearly everyone heard Gear's and the strangers conversation.

"Oh my god! I hope you two find them and bring them back safely."

"We all hope." A woman in the seat in front of the man said. "We'll pray for you."

Gear and Static smiled weak smiles.

Then there came awkward silence and that made Gear uneasy.

"I'll be in the restroom." He undid his seatbelt, got up, and quickly walked to the back.

Static knew that his best friend wasn't just going to go to the bathroom, but was also going to cry in private.

Static understood that. He to really wanted to be with his girl again.

He cried in silence so no one would hear.

* * *

Back in Dakota at the airport, a news cast had shown up.

"We got a report that Static and Gear came here." One of the five reporters said sticking a microphone in the airline assistants face.

The others as well had microphones in her face.

"Yes," the assistant answered.

"Did they say why they took a plane to Arizona," a male reporter asked?

"No. All they said was it was an emergency."

* * *

At Virgil's house, Robert and Sharon Hawkins were watching the news.

Robert had a confused look on his face, wondering what that emergency was that sent his own son to another state. He hoped his son would make it back home safe and sound. He even wondered how long he'd be gone because Robert knew that Sharon would be wondering where Virgil is and he wouldn't know how long it would take to cover where he truly was. She still didn't know her own brother's secret identity. Robert thought about that.

_Why didn't he want to tell his own sister, she was his family?_

He looked over at his daughter who spoke up.

"Virgil's going to be all over this. I can tell you that much." She said, talking about Static going to Arizona.

"Yeah, possibly," he answered.

_Be careful Virgil. You to Richie._ He once again thought to himself.

* * *

The plane finally landed and docked.

Everyone allowed Static and Gear to get off the plane first.

This time, everyone in the Arizona airport were shocked to see them.

"That's new." A man with his wife and kid said once the superheroes flew past them.

"You don't see that often." A worker at one of the food courts said stopping what he was doing.

"Look mommy, two people are flying!" A five year old said with excitement.

"That's Static and Gear, hon." The kids mom said.

I forgot to add that the plane arrived in Arizona at noon.

* * *

The two were now outside the airport.

Before they flew further away from it Static asked Gear, "a, can you get Backpack to give us the directions?"

"He's sending it now. Ah, follow me."


	5. Chapter 5 Risky Business

Chapter 5 Risky Business:

They got to New River, realizing it was a desert.

"Well, this is going to take awhile." Static said looking around at the spread out houses.

"I don't think Dr. Ignara took them into a house, but into some other building. And I'm betting it's a building that's camouflaged," Gear supposed.

"Can Backpack scan for anything that seems out of place?"

"Yeah."

A couple minutes later Backpack found a building that was out of the ordinary.

"That's strange." Gear said looking at the area his computer sent him through satellite.

"What? What's strange?"

"One of the buildings Backpack sent to me, has some kind of special force field that's allowing it to look as its surroundings."

"Would we be able to get through it?"

"I believe so. But I'm going to have to break into their encryption code first."

"Is that the only out of place building?"

"As far as I can tell."

"What's the shield making it look like?"

"A mountain."

After figuring what and where the building was, the two headed for it.

Once they got there, Gear was already finding the code.

* * *

Inside the building they were aware on what was going on. Alarms were sounding.

"Sir." Said one of the security officers working at the camera station, named Joanna Tucker. "There's someone hacking into the encryption code, trying to bring down the Holographic shield."

Dr. Ignara looked at one of the TV-Monitors and saw a male in green and white. "Gear."

"Who sir?"

"Gear," he repeated. "He's Fiona's boyfriend."

"Really?" She responded to both his answers.

"Yes. The same with Isabelle and Static."

"I can't believe those two are dating superheroes."

"Same here." He answered with disgust. Then he said, "speaking of Static, where is he?"

As if on cue, Static came into view.

* * *

"Gear, I think we're being watched. I can feel it."

"If we are, why isn't anyone coming after us?"

"I don't know. It could be a trap. I mean, you did accidentally trigger the alarm."

"There was no way to deactivate it before it went off." Gear paused for a minute while Backpack was still hacking in then said, "the alarm just shut off."

"Then it is a trap," Static said alert.

"Backpack's in."

"Gear, you may want to get ready for whatever's behind this shield."

Gear quickly got Backpack to get back onto his back then went up beside Static.

They were both in the air once again to get ready to quickly dodge whatever was to come at them.

Once the two were in the air-it took awhile for the shield to actually break down, which was strange in its own way since Gear had the brights to be able to bring it down, it should have gone down faster.

"That's weird." Gear said looking at Static with a confused face. "It should have gone right after I hacked in."

"Something made it go slow," Static said. "I wonder what?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Ok, we're not going back to when we almost lost our powers, are we?" Static joked remembering Gear had said the same thing a year ago.

"No. This is something I never witnessed before, so I can't really rap my mind around it."

The shield was now down completely, and the two didn't realize it until they saw red lasers pass right by them.

The two screamed with surprise.

They turned to see twin boys.

The twins once again shot lasers at them.

"Whoa!" Static and Gear said in unison dodging the shots.

"Laser power?" Static said in shock and amazement. "Cool."

"Not when you're getting attacked by it." Gear said ducking from a laser that was aimed at his head.

The twins got many chances to throw their lasers at them not allowing many chances for the superheroes to throw their gifts back at them.

As more and more lasers came flying toward them, Static was getting tired of having to keep dodging. So after the tenth laser he avoided, he finally was able to put up his shield.

The shield was doing its thing, the lasers were bouncing off it.

"Yo, Static," Gear called over to him. "You wouldn't mind sharing that shield of yours, would you?"

Static looked over at his friend and said, "get over here Gear."

Gear flew toward him and when he did, Static opened half of his shield to let him in.

"There has to be something around here that can slow them down." Static said looking for anything that can help him and Gear get passed the twins.

"Like what," Gear asked? "They won't even let us throw much back at them."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

He looked to the left of him and spotted an electrical wire.

"Gear, when I lower my shield that's your cue to take cover."

"Got it," he answered.

His shield went down and the two split up in a matter of seconds. Gear hid behind a boulder.

Static flew over to his plan that was his only chance of hoping to take down the twins.

What he found for a plan was what he thought was a telephone wire.

He went to it, cut it in half with his powers, wrapped the wires around his wrists, then used his powers to get a negative charge against the wires energy to have more power to go against the twins.

He got them. They flew backward toward the buildings wall, going unconscious.

Gear got out from behind his hiding spot and went up to Static.

"Alright! You got 'em!"

They did a high-five.

Then, without warning, a silver box on which connected to the wires Static used, shot out something orange, hitting Static and Gear-forcing them backward toward the ground.

"Oof!" The two said in unison.

"What the heck was that?" Static asked in confusion lifting himself up halfway with his hands.

"Good question," Gear said with a bit of surprise. "And two other good questions would be… Why didn't that hurt? And why didn't that knock us unconscious?"

"Those are three very good questions."

Static and Gear looked to where the voice came from. It was Dr. Ignara.

"Very well done Static. I guess I was wrong about you. You're not as weak as I thought. And to answer your questions…That wire wasn't a telephone wire, it was our energy source for our special equipment. It's quite powerful, that when you forced a negative charge onto it and then let it go, the energy was forcefully pulled back.

"The reason why it didn't hurt nor put you unconscious was because this is a desert, and we want to make sure that if anything were to go wrong, nothing of ours would cause a fire or hurt a living creature."

"But you'll hurt loved ones," Gear asked angrily, "by taking them away?"

"We already went through this," Dr. Ignara said agitated.

"Enough chit chat," Static yelled! "Where are they!"

"They're inside."

"Let us see them," Gear yelled!

"Of course. Come in."

"This better not be a trick." Static said walking toward the doctor, Gear following close behind.

Dr. Ignara held the door opened for the two to walk in first.

Dr. Ignara had someone go check on the twins.

When Gear and Static walked in, they weren't ready for what was to come. Their girlfriends were standing there looking at them. They weren't excited to see their own boyfriends.

They noticed that something was wrong. Their girlfriends weren't locked up somewhere and they weren't running into their arms thankful that their men came to the rescue.

"Something's wrong." Static whispered into Gear's ear.

"Yep. Definitely."

"Get ready for anything," Static said.

"Don't you two want to greet your boyfriends?" Dr. Ignara asked me and Fiona.

We looked at him then at our boyfriends.

We walked up to them, both having the same plan on how to get rid of them.

Static was confused. _Wait a minute! Dr. Ignara's allowing them to come back to us, he thought? Is he going to let us take them home, feeling sorry for what he's done?_

The two just stood there in confusion while me and Fiona walked up to them.

We got as close as if we were going to kiss them, but instead we used our powers against them.

I used my powers to throw Static across the room.

Fiona used her computer to shut down Gear's. Then she quickly snatched one of his Strength Devices/Zap-Caps (Mark 2)and threw it at him, tying him up.

"What are you doing!" Gear said struggling in the silver metal rope.

Fiona didn't answer, she just looked at him.

After only a couple of minutes of staring at each other-one looking evilly and the other looking confused, frightened, and sad all at once-Fiona took off Gear's helmet.

"Hey!" Gear yelled quickly looking away and closing his eyes so no one could get a good glance at his face.

Fiona didn't allow him to keep his face hidden for too long. She put her hand under his chin and gently turned his head to face hers.

This time he didn't struggle, he looked at her with intent sadness. A tear ran down his cheek.

She wiped the tear away with the back of her hand, smiled a little smile, then kissed him once on the lips.

Before she turned away to walk back toward Dr. Ignara, Gear said, "I love you. I always have and I always will. Why are you doing this?"

She, again, didn't answer him.

* * *

Back with me and Static.

After I threw him I walked up to him.

I threw him so fast that he was in a daze, and was having trouble getting back to his feet.

He saw me coming on the side of his eye. He looked up at me and asked, "what's gotten into you? Have you been working with Dr. Ignara all this time, pretending to love us so you can trap us?"

"You'll soon find out." I said French kissing him, not caring if he did so back or not.

It was just a short kiss, then I walked over to a table to get special handcuffs that wouldn't allow Static to use his powers.

Static didn't fight me, he let me put his hands behind his back and cuff them. He was too heartbroken.

Two scientists walked up to Static and Gear.

When Static was brought back to his feet, he looked over at me and thought to himself, _how can this happen? Will we ever be a couple again, love each other the way we did before, before this happened?_ Then to Dr. Ignara he asked, "what did you do to them!"

He didn't answer him, he just said, "take them away."

But before they did, I, like Fiona, took off his mask.

He didn't hide his face, then again, he didn't care about anything at the moment but getting his girlfriend back and holding me in his arms once more, the way he did since the day we met.

I was his first true love, soul mate, and girlfriend. He didn't want to lose me, he loved me too much.

The same went with Gear toward Fiona.

The two were taken into our rooms.

They were going to be gassed like we were.

When we all got to the front of mine and Fiona's rooms, both Gear and Static turned to face us.

Static said, "Isabelle, please don't do this! I love you! Dr. Ignara's done something to you, this isn't like you! You gotta snap out of it!"

Gear was saying to Fiona, "please come back to me the way you were when we first fell in love. I want the one I fell in love with back in my arms! I love you!"

They were pushed into the rooms.

Before the doors closed Dr. Ignara said, "don't worry you won't feel a thing. In fact, it'll almost be like your Big Bang gas, but without the giving you powers thing."

The doors closed, and The One and the two of us walked into a T.V. monitor room to watch their progress.

This room was two doors down.

Another thing that was in that room was were the gas was controlled.

The One told the woman who worked there to push the button right when he walked through the door.

In case you were wondering where the men who brought Gear and Static were, they were no longer needed so they went off elsewhere.

The four of us in the monitor room watched the two screens, seeing the two being gassed, fall to their knees, and cough.

"That's enough," The One said.

The two were gassed the same long minutes as we were.

The gas stopped.

"That better be the last time I ever get gassed." Static said on the screen getting up off the floor.

"Why the hell didn't the gas affect him!" Dr. Ignara asked in confusion.

Before the woman could say anything Gear said, "ok, I don't feel any different."

"Him too!"

"The gas should've worked, it wasn't tampered with."

"Then why aren't they acting different, evil?"

"It could be because of how they got their powers. They may have the same powers as Isabelle and Fiona, but the gas that gave Static and Gear their gifts must have some kind of effect on them that's allowing them to be possibly immune to anything, or could be protecting them somehow. Another assumption could be that our gas could effect them a little later than we expect."

"I hope you're right on that second guess of yours, Marie." He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

They've been married for twenty years and had two sons, twins.

Those twins were the ones who attacked Gear and Static earlier.

Dr. Ignara turned toward us and said, "well, since you two witnessed this, you know that the gas hadn't affected your boyfriends the way it should have. So we're going to have to keep them locked up to see if anything happens. But if nothing, then we're going to see if we can come up with something that will get those superheroes onto our side. How would you like having to share your rooms with your boyfriends?"

"That'll be fine," I answered.

"You don't sound too happy. What's wrong, you don't love what's his name anymore?"

"His real name is Virgil Ovid Hawkins. I do love him, but he needs to stay out of this. I just wish he wasn't here."

"He only came, both of them, because they care and were worried about the two of you. They just didn't know what they were going to get themselves into. All good people never do. But now that they've been gassed, though they're not evil yet and we don't know how long, what else would work, or if keeping the gas on them longer would get them to how we want them, soon they can be in our business and with the two of you outside your rooms without any problems as much as they want just like everyone else in this building."

We nodded in understanding.

The One looked over at Fiona and asked, "What's Gear's real name?"

"Richie Osgood Foley."

"That's my girls. Now, why don't you two go to your boyfriends. I'm pretty sure they so badly want to put their arms around you since they didn't get a chance to when they first walked in."

Fiona and I walked out of the T.V. monitor room and walked into our rooms.

Virgil was still cuffed and Richie was still tied up, of course, when we walked in.


	6. Chapter 6 Making A Move

Chapter 6 Making A Move:

I walked up to Virgil, he looking at me wondering what I was going to do next.

"You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

I walked up closer to him and undid his cuffs with the special key.

Virgil rubbed his wrists from the tightness of them on his skin.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"You and Richie are to stay in our rooms until the gas takes affect."

"And when exactly is that supposed to happen?"

"They're not sure. The gas didn't work on you the way it was supposed to. They say it was because your powers were created differently."

"What's that gotta do with being gassed?"

"Whatever it was that gave you your powers…"

"Mutagen gas." Virgil interrupted while taking a seat on the bed.

"Right. That gas could somehow be protecting you from other gasses."

"But they believe that Richie and I could get infected, but slowly?"

"Either that, or they may try something else that will be more affective on the two of you and work quicker."

"You know, I find it strange that you're telling me all this. Usually the bad guys keep their mouths shut. Aren't you supposed to be one of them now?"

"What, you don't want your own girlfriend to be honest with you?"

"You want honesty? Then I'll be honest with you. I don't know anymore." He got off the bed and walked to the middle of the room, his back to me and his arms crossed. "You're not the same person I fell in love with. You're someone else."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I'm a superhero and you're, apparently now, a super villain. Being a couple… It just doesn't work that way. I miss the old you."

I walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "We'll be together again soon to where you'll appreciate me the way you used to." I touched his chest.

I felt him tense.

"Ooo, someone's tense." I touched his chest even more, going over his nipples and lightly pinching them.

He jumped.

I smiled evilly, then I slid my hands down to the lower part of his stomach.

He grabbed my hands and said, "if this is your way of wanting me to make love to you, the answer is no."

"See what I mean? Good people are no fun."

"Yes we are! And for the last time, I'm good and you're evil! Not a good mix! And we're too young!"

"So you're saying," I started, pushing him toward the bed with my right hand flat on his chest. Once he was on it and I was on top of him I finished my sentence. "That you wouldn't want some of this?" I lifted up my shirt and bra.

Virgil, who was sitting up by his elbows when forced to the bed, looked at my breast with shock and wide eyes.

He never seen breast before so it was hard to look away.

He couldn't speak, rarely even blinked. All he could do was swallow hard.

"You do want some of this. I can see it in your eyes." I leaned in closer, one of my breast touching his face.

When that happened Virgil lost balance to sit up on his elbows and now was flat against the bed.

That knocked some sense into him and he was finally able to look away, his eyes closed tightly.

"Hmm. So that's the way you want it, is it?" I lowered my bra and shirt back to their correct position then brought my hands to his pants.

He felt his belt being undone.

He quickly sat up on one arm and used his other hand to get me off him, using his powers. But something was wrong.

Nothing happened.

He tried his powers again.

Still nothing.

"My powers! What happened to my powers?"

"No powers work in this room."

"So then, you're powerless to?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I looked at him strangely, wondering what he meant by that.

What was he planning?

Virgil smiled inside himself. Then grabbed a hold of both my wrists and lifted himself to flip us over.

He was now on top of me still holding onto my wrists, his legs atop mine to keep me pinned down.

"You bad guys never listen. When someone tells you no, that means no."

"Dang! You're sure hard to persuade."

"Why do you want to have sex so badly?"

"I don't just want to have sex. I want to have sex with you."

"Why?"

"Well duh, because you're so sexy. You're someone I wouldn't want to pass up."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Sexy huh? Lucky me. I always knew I was good lookin'."

Virgil couldn't believe he actually said a joke. He hadn't joked in two days. Why was he joking now in the situation he was in?

Once again, since he and Richie arrived here, he noticed something was wrong.

One: he would only joke if he were happy or in a good mood.

Two: he suddenly felt the urge to return the sexual desire.

And three: he didn't really feel like himself.

In like two seconds he realized that number three wasn't wrong, it was right.

_The gas must be taking affect._ Virgil thought to himself. _Crap! This is not my day_.

He looked down at his undone belt, let go of my hands, and took his belt all the way off.

He looked back at me once his belt was on the floor then once again took my hands, but this time he brought my hands to his pants.

I touched him on the outside first then I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

I pulled his pants partially down to where his boxers would be showing and gently took his penis out from behind them.

I looked up at him with a smile and said, "wow! That's one sexy penis!"

"And it's all yours." Virgil brought his penis closer to my face.

I put it in my mouth and started sucking on it.

You could tell that he was enjoying it by the way he was acting. His head was back, he was moaning with pleasure, and he suddenly had to put a hand against the wall to keep himself balanced because of the first time pleasure running through him, it was taking over him and he couldn't control it, not that he wanted to, it was the most amazing feeling he has ever felt in his entire life.

He couldn't believe that he didn't want to do this earlier.

All the things he'd be missing out on; Seeing his girlfriends naked body for the first time, having the sex of his life with her, being able to do things with his girls body that she would only dream of him doing to her.

Yes, he could wait till he's an adult, but why would he want to? Why would anyone want to wait? The pleasure that oral sex and regular sex can give you, it's incredible!

Then Virgil felt me suck on his penis harder.

"Have you done this before?" He asked having to put both hands on the wall in front of him now because of even more pleasure suddenly running through him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to balance on just his knees any longer, nearly failing not to fall forward on top of me.

"No. This is my first."

"Well, this may be my first time doing anything like this, but I just gotta say, you're fantastic. You have no idea how much pleasure you got running through me right now."

"I'm glad I'm pleasing you."

I stopped sucking on his penis and lifted up his shirt to get to his nipples.

Before I went to one of his nipples, Virgil took his shirt off all the way so I would have better access to his chest and so I could have my hands free without having to hold up the shirt.

Then I went to his left nipple first and started playing with it, licking, kissing, and blowing cold air onto it.

He liked it, so then I did the same to his right nipple.

Finally it was his turn to do things to my body.

Without wasting anytime, he took off all my clothes instead of waiting 'til he got to that part of my body.

He even took off his pants and boxers all the way for the reason that they started bugging him, rubbing against his penis.

Then he leaned down to play with my body parts, starting with my breast.


	7. Chapter 7 Lost

Chapter 7 Lost:

What was going on next-door was Richie and Fiona weren't speaking to each other.

Richie sat apart from her on the floor against the wall while Fiona sat on her bed.

Finally, Fiona broke the awkward silence by saying, "you don't have to be afraid to talk to me."

"And why shouldn't I be! I'm not the criminal, you are. And you should know by now that I don't have good conversations with your kind."

"My kind? Richie, you're saying that as if we never dated."

"The girl I dated was a sweet and caring person. She wasn't evil! And just to let you know, I don't date evil! We're no longer a couple!"

"However or whenever you get evil, you'll be rethinking that and we'll be a couple once again."

"We'll see about that."

"Believe me, we will."

That was the end of their conversation, once again going back to the awkward silence.

Going with that silence was the notification that Richie was crying, his left cheek becoming cold from a tear that escaped from his eye.

Richie knew, no matter what Fiona said about when he became evil, that he lost the one person he thought he was going to spend his whole life with, the one he thought was his destiny.

* * *

This is the last chapter for now. I've written this story back when I was in High School, a Junior, and I've discontinued it for the time being-which has been since 2006. I've just been writing other fics. So, sorry that you won't be able to see what happens next. :( I Do plan, though, to continue this one day.


End file.
